FrankIe (SSSB)
FrankIe is a minor character from the My Little Pony Equestria Girls series. She attends the Starswirled Music Festival. She is Vice Principal Luna's daughter. History My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Festival Filters FrankIe first appeared, as she is seen at the Starswirled Music Festival. How to Backstage Five Lines You to Stand In While Pinkie Pie is making her video, Five Lines You to Stand In. FrankIe is seen at the end of the short, as she walked out of the bathroom, until she was startled by Pinkie Pie. Find the Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Ending (season 2) The Last Drop The Road Less Scheduled The Road Less Scheduled/Choose Micro Chips Accountibilibuddies Accountibilibuddies/Choose Pinkie Pie Accountibilibuddies/Choose Snips 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! She is mentioned by her mom, Vice Principal Luna as she showed Pinkie Pie, Lance the Fox, Karai, Lapinibernatus, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Shellbach and Spunky a picture of her daughter. But, Pinkie Pie remembers her from the Starswirled Music Festival, as she startled her. Dewey thinks her name is a boy's name much to his brothers' annoyance. Vice Principal Luna mentioned that she already told Future Omega Ranger and Guardian of the Hall of Legends about her daughter. FrankIe arrived at the gym in Canterlot High School, as her friend, Sapphire Night introduced her to the Unified Heroes and their allies. She was seen in Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O?, as she sees Nolan North, about his relationship with Adagio Dazzle and Filburt Shellbach introduces her to his family. She was seen in Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!, as she introduced herself to Emma, Gia and the others. But, Discord and Starlight Glimmer thought Princess Luna has a daughter. Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters FrankIe was seen, as she joins the Unified Heroes for their final battle against the New Blood Tribe alongside with Rocket Racoon, Groot, Lord Drakkend, Neohi, Pierre, Rabbid Pierre, King Sombra, Lavender Lace, Fuchsia Blush, the Pillars of Equestria, all of Kang's forces, ponies and other creatures. Later, she attended to Jesse's funeral. Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Other Appearances Super Smash Strongest Battle Animated Shorts FrankIe, Daughter of Vice Principal Luna Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse/Animated Shorts Kiss the Girl Personality Appearance Rider Forms Arsenal Devices * Ghost Driver - Transformation belt Weapons * Scythe Bo Mace - Her personal weapon Relationships Family * Principal Celestia = Aunt * Vice Principal Luna = Mother * Summer Solstice = Cousin * Principal Cadance = Adoptive Cousin Friends * Sapphire Night Trivia * FrankIe is one of the new background characters, who shares her color scheme with Vice Principal Luna. And she was named by Katrina Hadley. Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Crossover Allies Category:My Little Pony Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Riders Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Allies